Shikazuka, 'till the end
by GoldWins
Summary: Drabble singkat ungkapan hati penulis. Nama hanya satu-satunya unsur fiksi dan menyangkut kehidupan pribadi. Boleh sekedar dibaca tapi tidak jadi bahan gossip. Peringatan : Kalau tidak menyukai hasil tulisan saya, anda boleh keluar dan jangan membaca. Kritik boleh tapi tidak dengan flame. Terimakasih.


**Konichiwa minna-san! ^^**

**Saya belum sepenuhnya kembali dari kehiatusan XD**

**Saya kembali disini untuk menulis sesuatu yang ditujukan pada sahabat karib saya**

**Kita sebut saja dia ****_Shikazuka_****.**

**Teman karib sejak SMA.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TULISAN TANGAN INI HANYA SEKEDAR TULISAN TANGAN.**

**DICURAHKAN LANGSUNG DARI PIKIRAN PENULIS.**

**JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA UNGKAPAN PERASAAN SAYA, JANGAN BACA DAN JANGAN FLAME NGGA JELAS.**

**DIAMBIL DARI KEHIDUPAN PRIBADI SENDIRI DAN NAMA DI SAMARKAN DEMI MELINDUNGI PRIVASI TERSENDIRI.**

**.**

**.**

**SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN DAN SEKARANG**

**Check it out! **

**Shikazuka..**

Nama yang begitu indah. Mendengarnya saja membuat orang merinding.

Lucu bukan?

Anak lelaki yang resmi berusia 16 tahun pada 30 April kemarin. Lesung pipi diwajah yang membuatnya tampak lebih menawan ketika tersenyum. Tinggi sekitar 160 cm, cukup standard menjadi siswa SMA dibandingkan dengan diriku yang hanya 150 cm. Dan aku bersyukur aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari dan kapanpun yang aku mau.

.

.:GoldWins:.

.

**Shikazuka..**

Begitu ku sebut namanya. Pribadi yang menyenangkan. Sangat unik dibandingkan kaum Adam lainnya yang lebih memilih diam terhadap sesuatu yang mereka miliki. Senang, bangga, kecewa, marah ataupun sedih, dia selalu berbagi cerita. Hal yang jarang anak lelaki lakukan pada teman perempuannya. Dan aku bersyukur dia masih mempercayaiku menyimpan semua rahasia-rahasia terbesar hidupnya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan ketika sahabatmu mempercayaimu, bukan?

.

.:GoldWins:.

.

Semua berlalu begitu saja, dengan baik dan menyenangkan. Perasaan bahagia selalu menyilimutimu seperti layaknya sahabat karib biasa.

Namun, satu kalimat yang membuat kami _perang dingin _pada satu malam. Kami, dia dan aku, tidak tahu apa titik pusat permasalahannya. Bertengkar melalui pesan singkat, walau rasanya sedikit tidak etis.

Tidak selesai pada malam itu. Semuanya berlanjut. Tidak berbicara sepatah katapun pada orang yang biasanya bahkan selalu menjadi teman bicaramu setiap hari, bukankah terasa sangat aneh dan janggal?

Bahkan senyumpun terasa sangat mahal untuk dibagi.

.

.:GoldWins:.

.

Hubungan kami semakin memburuk. Dia ataupun aku begitu enggan berucap _maaf. _

Malam itu aku merenungkan semuanya.

Bila memang dia benar-benar tidak mau dan mungkin tidak akan berbicara padaku lagi –sampai kapanpun-, aku sudah siap.

Pertahanan berubah begitu saja ketika dia menjadi yang pertama memulai.

Sejak malam itu, aku tersenyum senang. Hubungan kami membaik.

.

.:GoldWins:.

.

Namun, tetap saja ada hal yang berubah. Kami, tidak lagi sedekat dulu.

Ya, dulu.

Kami sangat dekat. Bahkan beberapa teman perempuanku mengira kami terlibat sebuah hubungan _kisah-kasih _ atau biasa disebut _pacaran_.

Entahlah, semuanya terasa berbeda.

Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku semata saja.

"_Apa yang sudah terjadi pasti akan merubah keadaan. Kalian tidak lagi seperti dulu karena kalian sudah berpikir lebih rasional dan mendewasakan diri masing-masing. Ada saatnya dimana seseorang memiliki privasinya tersendiri_", begitu pesan singkat ibuku.

.

.:GoldWins:.

.

Entah apapun yang terjadi.

Entah bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Dia tetap dan akan selalu menjadi sahabatku, walau aku tahu sesuatu telah hilang dari dirinya, yang dulunya hanya tertuju padaku.

**"Aku bersyukur sekali kita masih bertengkar karena itu berarti masih ada satu hal yang pantas dan harus diperjuangkan"**.

_Shikazuka, asihiteru-mo._

.:GoldWins:.

**P.S:**

**Hiaa! Begitulah dia. Drabble singkat tentangku dan sahabat karib tersayangku.**

**Tadinya pengen ****_come back _****nulis FF Sasu-Hina tersayang, tapi pas aku tanya sama dia ada ide atau tidak, dia malah bilang buat nulis biografinya. **

**Ya, aku ngga punya ide buat nulis biografinya, jadilah ****_screenplays _****'ga-je' ini-_-**

**Yang mau review boleh, mau baca aja juga boleh.**

**Tunggu FF Sasu-Hina berikutnya.**

**Seperti biasa, kritik pedas boleh, flame jangan.**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITE!**


End file.
